Forbidden Love
by Rosalina18
Summary: What do you do when you love someone that your not suppose to. Savannah falls for the wrong guy and things start to get complicated. Will there love survive or will i come crashing down.
1. Prologue

Prologue

How can something so wrong be so right? People always find the negative things but never see the positive. It might be wrong in there eye's but in ours it the right thing isn't it? I was never one to second guess myself, but in these circumstances anyone would do the same. I try to forget everything that they said, but their voices are just stuck in my head and I doesn't matter what I do. I can't seem to get the out of my thoughts. I feel like I'm going crazy the room seems to get smaller and I feel like I can't breathe. What's going on? Why can't I move? What's happing to me? I start to panic but then this voice, that I know all too well starts speaking. I can't understand what he's saying, but for some reason I know I'm going to be just fine. Then all of a sudden the room starts to get dark and I hear this loud noise.


	2. The Beginning

"That's why your eyes, I'm over it, your smile, I'm over, realize I'm over it, I'm over It." What is that noise? I opened my eyes and look at my alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning and my alarm clock was on full blast until I hit the snooze button. I covered my head with my pillow and lead out a loud scream. I can't believe that today is the beginning of a long and boring summer. Ever since my mom told me that I was spending the summer with my dad, my whole summer was ruined. I planned to spend it in San Diego with my two best friends. Going to Parties, going to the beach, hanging out with friends and who could forget finally getting asked out by the hottest and most popular kid in school Sam Rodriguez. But that entire plan was thrown out the window when I found out I was spending the summer in London. Don't get me wrong I love my father but I just don't like the idea of spending the whole summer with people I hardly know.

Ever since my mom and dad got divorced 8 years ago I had spend most of my time with my mom. They decide that I should live with my mom and spend summers with my dad. That was the plan till he got remarried. I was just 11 and I really didn't like the idea of him being with someone else besides my mom. I had to be forced to go to the wedding. I got to admit Jennifer is nice and she makes him happy. But that's not the reason my I don't want to spend the summer with him. He's fun and I always have a good time but I don't like competing for my father's attention. I was use to being the only child in my father's life. But that all change when he married Jennifer, she had son and he became my step-brother. After that everything changed I wasn't the only child he had any more. Even though he wasn't his real kid he still loved him like his son. He got what he always wanted a son. How could I compete with that? Every time I would visit him would give all his attention to Andrew. They would spend the whole summer together since Andrew was 15. They were best friend inseparable. I admit I was jealous and decide that my dad didn't care about me like he use to. From that moment on I started to spend less and less time with my father. I thought that he was better off with his new family. By the time I was 14 my mom decided I was old enough to choose who I wanted to spend the summer with, I choose her. I haven't seen my dad for almost 1 year. The last time I saw him, he came to my 16 birthday and after that he moved to London to run is company. So I didn't really like the idea of seeing Jennifer and Andrew after three years of avoiding them.

I stared at the cycling trying to get the strength to get out of bed and get ready. But my muscles didn't seem to want to move. I could hear my mom walking up the stairs. She was coming to check if I was awake.

"Good morning sweetie," she said opening the door.

"Morning mom," I said getting out of bed.

"You better start getting ready. Your flight leaves at 12 today."

"Do I really have to go? Can't I just spend the summer here with you again," I said giving her my puppy eyes.

"Ana you know that you can't. You haven't seen your father in a year. He really wants to see you. You can't keep avoiding him and his family," she said looking at me "I would if you spend the summer with me, but the right thing to do is to spend it with your father. Don't you think he deserves it?"

"Fine I spend the summer with him." I said walking in to the bathroom.

"That's my girl," she said walking out of my room. "Don't take too long getting ready. I want you to eat breakfast with me before you leave, so hurry up."

I heard the door close. I couldn't believe she just made me feel guilty for not wanting to spend the summer with my dad. She always knew how to make me feel bad. I started at the mirror thinking about how I was going to do my hair. Since it was long I could do a lot of thing with it but since I had no one to impress, I decided to just but it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and was thinking if I should wear make-up. It was a 10 hour plane ride why would I need make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to my closet to pick what I should wear. I put on a black pair of skinny jeans, plane gray v neck shirt, my gray vans and my black leather jacket. I looked around my room to see if I was forgetting anything. I was about to walk out the door till I remember that I couldn't leave without my phone and I pod. How could I forget to pack the most important things? I ran to my dresser I picked up my phone and itouch. I put them in my pocket, and then remembered I had to pack the chargers. I grabbed the chargers and headed out the door. As I walked down the stairs I could smell the great breakfast my mom had made. I really was going to miss my mom and her cooking. I headed to the table where she already had a plate set out for me. She sat down and we enjoyed are last breakfast together.


	3. New in Town

The flight to London was a long and quite on thanks to being in first class. My Dad had paid for everything if was up to me I would have just taken coach. I was half awake when the flight landed. I couldn't wait to get out of the airport. I didn't know who was going to pick me up. I really hope that my dad would take the time out of work to come and take me to his house, but I knew that was not going to happen. When I was able to use my phone called my dad.

"Hello Ana," he said.

"Hey dad I was wondering are you going to pick me up from the airport," I said.

"I can't I very busy today. I already send someone to pick you up. I have to go see you later at the house," he said just before he hangs up.

I looked at my phone and but it back in my pocket. I stared to walk to the front door of the airport. There were a lot of people with signs but not one of them was my name. I guess I'll have to take a taxi. I hope mom gave me the right address so I won't get lost. I reached in my pocket to get my phone to check the address. But I noticed someone was standing very far away from the crowed. He had a sing but I couldn't read what it said. He wasn't paying attention to anyone he was busy talking on the phone. He was very handsome, how could I have not noticed him. He was around 5' 10, had short dark brown hair and he looked really fit. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a very bright sea blue color. They popped out more since he was wearing a blue tie. I was just standing there looking at him like I was some creep. Thank god he didn't seem staring at him or I would have felt very embarrassed. I decided to look away before he caught me looking at him. But just before I turned my eyes away from him I saw the name that he had one the sign. Was that my name or was I just having a day dream cause this guy is so good looking. I had to double check that the sign said Savannah Ramirez. Yes it did say my name I wasn't just day dreaming. I walked over to where he guy was standing. I wanted to ask him if he was looking for me but he seemed really busy with his phone conversation.

"Rose I'm sorry that I can't make it," he said in to his phone.

"I do want to spend more time with you but I just had something important to do," he said just before looking at me.

"Rose I have to go. I'll call you later went I get off work. I love you," he said as he hangs up the phone.

"How can I help you?" he said looking at me.

"You're looking for Savannah Ramirez right," I said pointing to the sign.

"Well that's me," I said.

"So you're Savannah?" he asked.

"I thought you would be a lot younger," he said looking at me.

I admit I look older than I am. But mom say that's because I'm a lot more moocher for my age.

"Well we should get going. It been a long flight for you and I bet your tired," he said grabbing my suit cases from the floor.

He started to walk to the exit and I just followed him. He stopped for a minute and turned and looked at me.

"I'm Andrew by the way if you don't remember who I am," he said as he started to walk again.

Andrew this can't be the same teenager that I remember. He had changed a lot over the course of the years. The last time I remember ever seen him I was 13 and he was 17. I was just so surprised that he became a lot more handsome then he use to be. We got to his car and he put the suitcases in the trunk. He walked over to the driver's side and unlocked the car. I got in and he stared to drive. The drive was quite the only thing you could hear was the sound of the radio playing. I couldn't help but think about how much he had changed. He had always been good looking and all the girls wanted to be with him. But know he looked even better. I wonder if I looked and different to him.

I considered myself to look normal but to everyone else I was very beautiful. I was normal height around 5'6. I had long medium brown hair. Everyone said that they loved my skin color because I was a nice shade of caramel. I always thought my skin was just tan but everyone else thought different. My eyes wear hazel color just like my moms. So I didn't see what everyone else thought I was so beautiful. The car had stopped moving but I barely noticed.

"We're here," he said getting out the car.

I looked out the window to see this very beautiful house it was two stories and was surrounded by so many beautiful trees. I got out of the car went I saw that Andrew and already gotten the suit cases and was waiting for me. We both walked in silence to what was going to be my new home for the next three months.


End file.
